memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Blaze of Glory
:For other meanings, please see Blaze of Glory. Blaze of Glory was an expansion set released in August 1999 for the series of Star Trek Customizable Card Game: First Edition from Decipher. The set focused heavily on combat with the introduction of the Tactics side deck which expanded greatly the game play between ships during combat. Additionally much attention was given to the Klingon affiliation, which gained Bat'leth, D'k tahg and Mek'leth in game play. The set also greatly enhanced players ability to capture opponent's ships and personnel. Blaze of Glory was also the first set to offer Foil cards. The expansion set of 130 cards contained 50 Rare, 40 Uncommon and 40 Common cards, 18 foils and was sold in 9 card booster packs. It would prove to be the most popular expansion sets with players to be released for First Edition with the complete printing being sold in less time then any other expansion set. This is a list of cards from The Blaze of Glory. Artifacts * Sword of Kahless Dilemmas * Chula: The Abyss * Chula: The Lights * Drumhead * Ferengi Ingenuity * Gravimetric Distortion * Hazardous Duty * New Essentialists * Stellar Flare * Under Fire Doorways * Battle Bridge Door * Holding Cell Door Equipment * Bat'leth * D'k tahg * Kar'takin * Klingon Disruptor Rifle * Mek'leth * Romulan Disruptor Rifle * Starfleet Type-1 Phaser Events * Defense System Upgrade * Dial Martok for Murder * E-Band Emissions * Engage Shuttle Operations: Dominion * Fajo's Gallery * The Big Picture * Torture Incidents * Access Denied * Blood Oath * Captured * Intruder Alert! * Long Live the Queen * Prisoner Exchange * Scanner Interference * Sniper * Ultimatum Interrupts * Attack Pattern Delta * Counterintelligence * Inside Operation * Outgunned * Phaser Array Power Cell * Prisoner Escort * The Guardian * The Wake of the Borg Missions * A Good Day To Live * Bat'leth Tournament * Chart Stellar Cluster Objectives * Commandeer Ship * Examine Singularity * Impersonate Captive * Prepare the Prisoner Personnel Bajoran * Furel * Lupaza * Riker Wil * Ro Laren Cardassian * Boone Impersonator * Dolak * Elim * Gul Madred Dominion * Duran'Adar * Gelnon * Ixtana'Rax * Kudak'Etan * Lamat'Ukan * Odo Founder * Oken'alak * Umat'Adan Federation * Admiral Ross * Donald Varley * Enrique Muniz * Ilon Tandro * Miles O'Brien * Sarita Carson Klingon * Hon'Tihl * Jadzia Dax * Kang * Kavok * Koloth * Kor * N'Garen * Quark Son of Keldar * Voktak * Wo'Din * Worf Son of Mogh * Zetal Non-Aligned * The Albino Romulan * Ambassador Tomalak * Chief O'Brien * Dr. Koramar * D'Vin * La Forge Impersonator * Mopak * Navok * Parthok * R'Mal * Senator Letant * Tamarith * Tharket Site * Security Holding Cell Tactic * Attack Wing * Borg Cutting Beam * "Crimson Forcefield" * Evasive Maneuvers * Full Phaser Spread * Maximum Firepower * Phased Polaron Beam * Photon Torpedo * Picard Maneuver * Plasma Torpedo * Pulse Phaser Cannons * Quantum Torpedo * Spiral-Wave Disruptor * Strafing Run * Target Engines * Target Shields * Target These Coordinates * Target Weapons Ships Borg * Locutus' Borg Cube Cardassian * Keldon * Kraxon Dominion * Alpha Attack Ship Federation * Klingon * * Romulan * [[Sela's Warbird|IRW Goraxus]] * Romulan Shuttle Category:Role-playing games